


Ms. Helena's Productivity Training!

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Blackmail, Complete, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Office Lady, Office Sex, One Shot, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Suckface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Don't think your boss hasn't noticed you staring; the way her soft, pillowy tits are stuffed into those tiny little blouses turns you into a blushy, stammering mess whenever she's around! And unfortunately for you, she's also noticed that you seem to be spending more time jerking off to her than you do actually working... let's see if she can help you with that~a short gender neutral reader-insert story (for readers with cocks, anyway). i tried something a little different this time, as the entire text of the story is just Ms Helena's dialogue as she teases and humiliates you! maybe it would work as an audio script, come to think of it... anyway! hope you all enjooooy~edit: aaahhh!! someone sent this to Samantha Mack on OnlyFans and she did a video based on this @_@ it's behind a paywall but if anyone is curious you can find it at https://onlyfans.com/thesamanthamack!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 24





	Ms. Helena's Productivity Training!

"Come in! Oh, hi, the new intern, right? What did you say your name was again? Ahh, that's it, thanks for reminding me dear. No, don't sit down, this won't take long…

"Let me be extremely blunt, sweetie. You've been staring at my tits. A lot. Don't get me wrong, a little peek here and there never hurt anyone… but you? You're obsessed. No, don't try to deny it. Here, let me just pull up… there. See this chart? It's the productivity monitor on your computer. And these dips here? The days when your productivity dived over 30%? Those just so happen to be the days when I came to work wearing a nice, tight blouse with a few buttons undone. Nothing too flirty, or suggestive… but, well, you wouldn't be staring at these if they fit properly into clothes like that, would you? 

"Hm? Sure, I guess a simple drop in productivity doesn't prove anything, buuut… these are also the days when you take by far the most bathroom breaks. Care to explain that? No? You seem to have gone all quiet… and red.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out being caught. I don't care if you're jerking off to my boobs- hell, I consider it a compliment- but when you're spending over an hour every shift locked in a toilet stall, railing your fist to my tits? That's a problem. So, I need you to take this… 

"Pfffthahaha! Gosh, the way your eyes lit up! Sorry hon, I may be handing you a condom, but I'm _not_ going to have sex with you. No, that's to make sure you don't get any of it on my carpet… 

"Hm? What am I talking about? Well, isn't it obvious? Clearly, you can't be trusted to handle this little problem on your own… so from now on, you're going to require my supervision to jerk off while you're at work.

"I'm completely serious. If you're left to your own devices, you'll just sit in that bathroom stall, edging and leaking for hours, probably while looking at creepshots of me on your phone! Well, not anymore. From now on, if you feel the urge to masturbate while you're working, you come in here, strip down, and do it where I can keep an eye on you. So come on. Take them off, put the condom on, and get stroking. 

"Oh? I think you'll find I _can_ do this. If you won't do as you're told, all it takes is one email to HR to say I'm uncomfortable with the way you're looking at me… an intern like you will just get fired on the spot for something like that. But don't worry, hon; I think you have a good work ethic, and when you're not so distracted by the way my big, soft tits look in these little blouses, you get a lot done! So I don't want to have to fire you unless I absolutely have to. 

" _But I'll still do it_. If I have to. 

"Fufufu, that's what I thought, where was this motivation earlier? That's right, drop 'em, let me get a look at it! 

"Aw, poor thing… this is probably the part in all those stories you read online where the cute, dorky virgin unexpectedly shocks the big bad office lady with their huge, nasty cock… sorry hon, but I've had bigger. I have a dozen sidepieces who can stretch me out if I need them to, so why would I need you?

"Ooh! Gosh, hearing that made it twitch… you like that? Thinking about your boss sucking thick, oversized cocks? Getting these fat tits you're so obsessed with glazed in cum? How cute… 

"Come on, we don't have all day, get nice and hard for me, ok sweetie? That's right… now get that condom on! Don't want any of that loser cum ending up on my floor, after all. 

"Don't look at me like that dear, you _are_ a loser! I mean, if you weren't, you wouldn't be standing here, eyes glued to your boss' breasts while you jerk that dick… 

"Gosh, you seem like you're expecting something… what, you think I'm gonna unbutton my top? Take my boobs out for you to stare at? Hmmm… no. Seeing them through my clothes was enough for you before, so that should be enough now. 

"Although, I don't mind helping you in… other ways… sucking on the end of my pen… making lewd jerk-off motions with my hand… oooh, and making _suckfaces_. You like it when I do this? Nnnhhh… yeah? You wanna just slide your cock between my nice, soft, plump lips, and dump your load in my mouth while I vacuum suck you? 

"Well, too bad! Keep jerking off to me… that's right, work that fist, pack every inch of your cock inside it, treat it like I let my _boytoys_ treat my cunt… 

"Oh? Getting close already? How adorable… just from your hand, and a little light teasing. Hm? Can I make a certain face for you to cum over? 

"Fufufufu, you fucking _perv_... fine, I'll do that for you, sure. Just gotta cross my eyes… stick out my tongue… aaaahhh… there we go, drain those fucking balls… 

"Nnhhh… gosh, you're _bloating_ that condom, save some for your tissue box later tonight, at least!

"All done? Good! Now, get dressed again… I want your productivity to be at least 50% higher for the rest of the day. And if it's not? Then I'll just talk about this little chat with HR… are we understood? Fufufu, I'm glad… now… back to work, sweetie…"


End file.
